


“With you...”

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Some very NSFW fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 256





	“With you...”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Touch and Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789363) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I'm sure y'all knew I wouldn't be able to resist drawing a scene from chapter 2 of LadyIrina's "[Touch and Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)!" These two make me feel such EMOTIONS. X_X
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> EDIT: Dammit I just realized I colored the top layer of Din's under armor the wrong color! With his old gear that layer was off-white, but with his new gear it's brown. ARGH T^T
> 
> EDIT 2: The site I was hosting this on (Pixiv) changed their nsfw policies so they got rid of it. I'm going to pixelate the naughty bits and hope Imgur will allow it...

Small:

Large:


End file.
